Hinges have been known for ages, and can be seen employed in anything from doors, to box lids, to draw bridges. Hinges allow the movement of one element secured to another to be moved relative to the other element. Thus, a door can be moved relative to the wall to which it is secured, or the box lid relative to the box lid to which it is attached. However, hinges traditionally have a free range of motion from one set position to another (namely, from closed to open), and cannot hold a relatively fixed position within the range from closed to open. The holding, for example, of a door at a position other than wide open or closed is completely arbitrary, and a wind, for example, could easily change its position. Similarly, box lids are known to open and hold to certain positions, but require extra mechanisms to enable the holding to a position other than open or closed.